


at the ballet

by starkswinterfelling



Series: the heirs [2]
Category: Historical RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkswinterfelling/pseuds/starkswinterfelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s always known she can dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the ballet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still weak

Well, yes, considering the fact her profession is  _dancing_ and she is being paid to do it, he supposes being able to dance is a given; but the way that she held herself always gave an air of something graceful. Even if he hadn’t known any better, he’s certain he would have guessed she was a dancer.

She holds herself differently to the people around her. Compared to the natural slump of other peoples’ shoulders, their cocked hips and awkward legs, she just always seemed so much more…put together. Like she was aware of how she was standing, and every movement was – not calculated but – careful. Gentle. The elegance and awareness with which she moved wouldn’t have lent itself to anything but dancing; he knew, it was in her, something that she couldn’t deny.

Even then he’d not expected this.

When Elizabeth had offered the tickets to him and his mother, he hadn’t really thought much about what that would actually mean beyond him realising he’d never actually seen a ballet before and he should probably go and read up about it a bit before he went so he didn’t look like a complete fool around the hordes of people who would, no doubt, be experts in the field. Certainly, his mother had encouraged him to pursue his idea to do his research when he’d expressed his concern about having never seen one before. A couple of wiki articles and a few YouTube videos later and his mind was at ease, and for some reason it never occurred to him to think that it would be Elizabeth who’d be performing and who’d he’d be watching the whole evening.

She was stunning.

Again, this was something he’d always known; he’d never been blind to the appeal of her delicate features and her beauty, but watching her twirl and jump and do all manner of things Henry was sure had names he didn’t know had an entirely different impact on his regard for her. That affection which had been growing ever so steadily over the past few months swelled in his heart, and all very suddenly he felt quite lost.

By the end of the first act, his mother turned to him and asked for his opinion and he found he had very little to say except to comment on quite how marvellous Elizabeth’s performance was.

“Yes, she is rather good, isn’t she?” Margaret agreed with a smile. “I can certainly see her progressing into the lead roles in the future – I’m sure it won’t be long until we’re invited to see her play Aurora!”

This came as news to Henry, who had apparently been so transfixed by Elizabeth while she was on stage, didn’t realise how long she had been off it.

Not that he could blame himself; it was entirely within reason to be so enchanted, he argued to himself as he watched her just as intently in the second act. She might not have as many solos but she just  _glowed -_ and she might as well have been doing a solo because as far as he was concerned she was the only one worth watching. He might know next to nothing about the intricacies of the art form, but he liked to think he had some eye for talent – and she had it. The way she moved across the stage was undeniable, when she jumped, she soared, and when she smiled the entire room lit up as she gave off an aura of unadulterated joy; it was magical.

And if he went home to immerse himself in as much ballet as the internet could possibly provide him with, well, that was just between him and his computer. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be attending ballet again in the near future, and he was nothing if not thorough.

**Author's Note:**

> grantairesbottle.tumblr.com


End file.
